


sneaking away during a movie

by trixiechick



Category: Free!
Genre: First Time, Love Hotels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Rin sneak off to a love hotel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sneaking away during a movie

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this idea for a while... i don't have any personal experience with love hotels, but it was more fun to research for this fic than it is for most. ^_~

Rin looked around furtively, and nodded shortly to Makoto before darting down a narrow road. After they'd gotten to the end of the block, he checked his phone, and nodded, satisfied.

"Just around the corner," he said to Makoto tensely.

Makoto was getting more and more nervous. He looked over his shoulder to be sure no one had followed them from the theater. "They're going to wonder where we went..." he sighed.

"No, their movie was supposed to get out after ours," Rin said tersely, and kept moving. Makoto jogged after him to catch up. They turned another corner and...

There was definitely no mistaking it. Hidden behind taller buildings, but flagged with pink neon lights, there stood Castle Aloha.

Makoto stopped dead in his tracks. "They're not going to let two guys go in..." he fretted.

Rin scowled. "I checked it out! It's fully automated, c'mon!" Maybe Rin was losing his nerve, too. Maybe that was why he was speeding up. Makoto didn't want to get left behind in that neighborhood, so he grabbed a hold of the back of Rin's shirt.

He didn't see Rin blush.

They got into the lobby, and Rin went straight to the machine between the palm trees. When he stepped in front of it, the display lit up, showing various views of the different available rooms. He froze. 

"Why are there so many different kinds?" Makoto asked in a panicked whisper.

"I don't know, but I don't wanna get caught in here, just pick one!" Rin hissed.

"Eh!?" Makoto looked at the rooms in wide-eyed shock. Most of them had some sort of island theme. Some were tropical, some were just aquatic. Makoto thought about how Haru would like that, and then he thought about Haru in the movie theater with Rei and Nagisa and Gou, and how he'd ask about the movie Rin and Makoto saw instead, and then Makoto saw a picture with a cat in it and he pushed that button.

"Why did you pick the cat room!?" Rin asked, rushed.

"What?!" Makoto looked at horror at his choice. Indeed, it was a cat room, including a giant cat bed and a large scratching post. "I-I just saw a cat and I...!" 

"Whatever," Rin said under his breath. He took the keycard that came out of the slot. "Let's just _go_."

"I'm sorry, Rin," Makoto sighed, clutching onto Rin's shirt again.

He saw Rin's blush that time. "N-nevermind, it doesn't really matter."

They got onto the elevator, which was blessedly empty. Rin swiped the keycard over the panel, and a floor number lit up.

"We're going to have sex on the catbed?" Makoto asked miserably.

Rin turned nearly purple. "A-are you changing your mind?!"

"No!" Makoto insisted.

"W-well... then...! We'll just make do!" Rin insisted, squaring off his shoulders.

Makoto nodded, but he couldn't help thinking... _Rin was so damned cool_.

The elevator doors slid open silently, and they stepped into a hallway. They looked both ways, and then a light over a door down the hall on the right lit up. They looked at each other, and then they hightailed it over there. Rin used the keycard, and sure enough, the door popped open. They stepped inside, closed the door, and took a collective deep breath.

The door locked with a heavy, resounding click. They both looked at each other, wide-eyed. Then, they turned and looked at the room.

It was a cat's room. There were large cat plushies and cat pillows and pictures of cats on the wall. Makoto swallowed hard. "It's actually really cute."

He looked at Rin and Rin looked at him and then Rin started to laugh and Makoto grinned and laughed nervously and they took off their shoes and stepped up into the room.

"Ok," Rin pushed his hair back. "Let's... I guess... We should... um... undress?"

Makoto stared at Rin, and then he started to nod and fumble with the buttons on his shirt. "R-right, yeah, ok, that's... that's right..."

"I mean, we've got two hours and all," Rin continued, louder. He started to fumble with his buttons, too.

"Y-yeah, ok, true, I mean... should be... should be enough time..." Makoto looked anywhere but at Rin. There was an oversized 'food' dish next to the catbed filled with different-colored condoms, and another bowl, probably a 'water' dish, filled with little jars of massage oil.

"I read up on all the main points!" Rin very loudly declared.

Makoto just stared at him, his fingers frozen as he was inappropriately amused at the unexpected parallel with Rei.

"Get naked!" Rin ordered.

"Ah!" Makoto jumped back and furiously tried to get his button undone, but his face was now red and he vision was swimming and the button suddenly grew too big for the hole.

"Goddamn it, we're swimmers, we spend like _all_ of our time half-naked around each other!" Rin accused, even pointing a shaky finger at Makoto.

"I know!" Makoto replied anxiously. It wasn't his fault his button grew huge!

"Ok, on the count of three! Totally naked! Ready?" Rin furrowed his brow.

"YesRin!" Makoto nodded jerkily.

"Ok! One... Two... Three... Strip!"

Makoto just pulled his shirt over his head. He thought about Haru, thinking how it was too bad that he wasn't there because he was so good at stripping. And then he realized that he was thinking that it was too bad that Haru wasn't in the sex room with them and he quickly pulled his pants and boxer briefs down together, kicking them away.

He looked at Rin, who was also naked, and he. Just.

They stared at each other.

"Damn, you're kinda big," Rin said quietly.

"R-Rin!" Makoto turned his back, trying to shield his dick from view. Not that Rin hadn't seen it before. Not that his swim suit could hide his size.

Rin smiled at him sheepishly, and then he nodded toward the bathroom. "L-let's... shower, or... whatever..."

Makoto nodded shakily, and he turned toward the bathroom. Once his backside was facing Rin, Rin slapped him on his ass. "Hey!" Makoto objected playfully, looking over his shoulder to smile at Rin, nervous. Rin was smiling at him. Also nervous.

They stepped into the bathroom, and the tiles all around were blue and sparkly and there was a goddamned huge jacuzzi tub in the middle with cat-shaped bath accessories. They stood next to each other and stared at it, and then Rin smiled haltingly at Makoto and held out his hand. 

"Wanna... try it?" Rin suggested.

Makoto smiled, too, because he was taking Rin's hand. "Sure, let's."

Together, they stepped into the water, and the jets started up immediately. Makoto looked around nervously. "This place is kinda swanky, isn't it...?"

"Well, in a kinky way," Rin snickered. And then he splashed Makoto. Makoto laughed, and splashed him back.They both laughed, and splashed each other some more. And then Rin moved closer to Makoto, and their legs rubbed against each other.

Makoto's whole body shivered, and Rin blushed, looking away. 

"Ah... should I... wash your back?" Rin asked shyly.

Makoto flushed, and he put his hands on Rin's thighs. They were hairless, of course, but stubbly, and Makoto pressed his palms down. "Y-yeah... I mean... wh-which one of us is gonna...?"

Rin slid closer, and their dicks touched in the water. He flushed, and put his hands on Makoto's shoulders. "I, uh, I could bottom. Or top. Whatever."

Makoto was looking into Rin's eyes and his hands moved up onto Rin's waist. He squeezed Rin and Rin slipped his arms around Makoto's neck and they started to kiss. They were used to kissing already, but not naked, not pressed together with hot, bubbling water. Makoto started to get hard as soon as their tongues touched. He pulled Rin close, pressing their chests together, his arms folding around Rin's back, and they kissed deeper, desperately, messily. Their lips pulled away, and their saliva spread between them.

"I-I'm too nervous," Makoto admitted quietly. "You... you top."

Rin nodded, and he dug his fingers into Makoto's shoulders, his fingernails biting. "Yeah, ok. Sure. I can do it." His hands moved down Makoto's back, and then they were kissing, and they were kissing while Rin was touching their dicks, squeezing them together. Makoto was finding it hard to breathe. Makoto groaned, low and deep and sexy, and Rin jerked back, visibly shaken. He looked away, blushing. Trying to hide his embarrassment, he pointed to the bowl next to them with the cat-shaped beads. "What do you think those are for?"

Makoto looked at them, trying to keep his heart from pounding out of his chest. "What do they call 'em... bath beads or something?"

"Wanna try one?" Rin grinned at him, and Makoto grinned back, because it was such a perfect Rin-smile. Rin grabbed the red one, and dropped it into the water.

The skin broke and red burst into the water, and the jets distributed it quickly, turning the water softly pink. And then.

"Strawberry?" Makoto furrowed his brow.

"S-scented..." Rin flushed. They hadn't expected that. They looked at each other again, and then they laughed, and once they started to laugh, the tension bled away and they laughed and laughed and laughed.

Rin slid right up onto Makoto's lap and he grinned, moving his hands over Makoto's body. Not only was the bead scented, but it was oily. The water was slicker, like it was soapy. Their skin became slicker, as well as more strawberry-scented. 

Rin slipped his hand between Makoto's legs, and all the way down, back, and touched Makoto's hole. "Maybe I should loosen you up in here?" he suggested.

Makoto leaned back in the tub, and shuddered. "Oh... uh... mm... that's..." he stuttered.

Rin grinned, and pushed his fingers against Makoto's hole. He'd read about it and he'd tried to practice on himself, but it wasn't as if he had a lot of privacy in a dorm. "You... you gotta relax..."

"I know," Makoto groaned. Rin looked at Makoto and Makoto looked at Rin and they both flushed and they both knew what it all meant. Rin's fingers touched Makoto's tip, and Makoto practically shout-groaned.

"Maybe we should just do it in the tub, forget the catbed," Rin snickered.

"I kinda wanna do it on the catbed now, though," Makoto admitted, laughing.

"Holy shit, we gotta fucking do this," Rin stood up, pulling Makoto up.

"Right," Makoto agreed. He stepped out of the tub and got a towel, and he handed one to Rin. He started to dry off. He watched Rin and Rin watched him. To Rin, Makoto looked... older, somehow, his body tall and lean and muscular and gorgeously defined. He felt like a kid trying to be an adult. To Makoto, Rin looked... beautiful. Fine. Delicate. Cute. Gorgeous. 

Both of them had trouble walking out of the bathroom. 

They fell on the catbed together and then Makoto made a cat noise and Rin laughed too hard and Rin tried a cat noise and Makoto pressed him down and kissed him and then Rin turned them over and they ground their hips together and Makoto begged Rin for something, anything, so.

Rin got two condoms, red and green. He opened the red one and played with it a bit, trying to remember what he read about 'em. He stretched it over Makoto's cock, and then he laughed, because it barely fit and anyway, it made Makoto's cock look purple and funny. Makoto opened the green one and smoothed it over Rin's cock like a goddamned expert, and then he wiggled his eyebrows at Rin and smiled at him all sexy and ready. Rin grabbed a bottle of massage oil, and spread it over his fingers. He stroked himself twice, and then he put his fingers to Makoto's hole again. After a few passes circling, he tried to get them in again.

"I don't want to hurt you," Rin said.

"It's ok," Makoto assured him.

"This is scary," Rin admitted.

"Here," Makoto got another tiny bottle of oil, and opened it. He got his own fingers slick, and then spread his legs out more. He pushed his fingers to his hole, and then he started to work it. 

Rin watched with wide eyes. This wasn't Makoto's first time stretching himself out. Makoto's legs were spread out and his face looked so damned gorgeous and his cock and balls were shaking and he had soft hair down there and his belly button looked pretty. "Fuck," Rin shook his head. "Is this how you...?"

Makoto looked at Rin, and his eyes were so dark with arousal. "I... you know... both..." he said, his free hand moving toward his cock.

Rin pushed both hands away. He pushed his fingers into Makoto and he thought about how he was touching inside Makoto's body and he moved down and inhaled, brushing his nose against Makoto's balls, and he brushed his teeth against the inside of Makoto's thigh, and Makoto screamed his name, and Rin felt powerful, and large.

"Now, please," Makoto begged. Rin looked at him, and then he pushed Makoto's hands above his head and they were kissing, but it wasn't like any kisses they'd shared before. Rin looked at him, and Makoto felt like he could just totally submit, and it was terrifying and perfect. Rin looked at him, and then he reared up, and grinned, that goddamned cocky grin that was practically Rin's trademark. 

"Are you ready?" Rin asked, sounding boastful, arrogant, like Makoto had to prepare for the most mind-blowing experience of his life.

Makoto stretched his body out under Rin. "Go for it."

Rin did.

  


* * *

  


They put their money in the slot next to the door, and the door popped open. They darted down the hall to the elevator furtively, and Rin pushed the button as soon as they got there. They looked around, but the hallway was still empty. The elevator doors opened, and they stepped inside quickly, grateful once again that it was empty. 

The door slid open in the lobby, and they sprinted to the door, keeping their eyes down. There was someone else in the lobby at the machine between the palm trees. They got out on the street, and they made their way quickly back to the main road. Once they were a few blocks away, they looked at each other furtively.

"I can't believe we did that," Makoto said to Rin as they booked it back toward the theater. "I mean. A love hotel..."

"Yeah," Rin grinned shyly, and Makoto smiled shyly, and the both looked straight ahead. "I think that was a teacher from my school in the lobby," he said conversationally.

"What!?" Makoto nearly stopped dead, and then jumped forward to keep up.

Rin waited a few paces until they were walking normally again. "Yeah, I don't know. If it _was_ him, though, he's married, and his wife is _not_ that young, so." Rin shrugged.

"Oh," Makoto just stared, unblinking, processing that. "Damn."

"Yeah," Rin nodded.

"Yeah," Makoto echoed.

Their fingers brushed against each other as they made their way back to meet up with their friends. Their friends who had been watching a movie while they were supposedly also watching a movie. A movie they did not see.

They got to the theater, and their friends were waiting for them.

"There you are!" Rin's little sister who had been waiting for him threw her hands up in exasperation. "Where did you guys go? We were going to meet in the lobby of the theater afterward!" she pouted. Rin and Makoto looked at each other, their minds blanking out at what excuse they were going to use. Rin opened his mouth to speak, and Gou leaned in. "Strawberries?" she asked quizzically.

Both Makoto's and Rin's eyes widened, afraid.

"You got crepes without us?!" Gou cried out, punching her brother in the arm.

"Ow!" Rin complained.

"Now you have to buy me one!" she demanded.

"Fine, fine, whatever!" Rin sighed, rubbing his arm. "Shit, Gou, ladies aren't supposed to punch that hard!"

"Shut up!" she punched him again, harder.

Makoto smiled.

Haru came up to Makoto's elbow as the first years led Rin off, all demanded treats. Haru was watching Makoto. "Where did you two go?" he asked quietly.

Makoto looked at Haru, guilty. "Cr-crepes!" Makoto replied, too loudly.

Haru scowled, and looked straight ahead.

"S-sorry," Makoto said under his breath, sighing. He shouldn't have lied, not to Haru. He never should have lied to Haru.

Haru didn't say anything more.

Not while they were eating treats, except Rin and Makoto already 'had' eaten, so even though they were both starved, they didn't get anything, just bought treats for everyone else. Haru didn't say anything as they waited for the train, while Nagisa was acting out scenes from 'their' movie. Haru didn't say anything on the train, not while Rei was asking about the movie Rin and Makoto saw, or while Gou was teasing her brother for not remembering details, not while Rin was protesting that the movie sucked and why was he being quizzed anyway?! Haru didn't say anything after Nagisa and Rei got off at their stop and he didn't say anything while Gou and Rin got off at their stop.

But he noticed how Makoto and Rin were looking at each other.

He didn't say anything while they waited for their stop, and Makoto, for once, didn't know how to carry on a one-sided conversation while he was still weighed down with the guilt of having lied to Haru. Haru didn't say anything as they walked to their houses, and Makoto looked up at the sky and started to babble about the full moon. Haru didn't say anything.

Not until they were on the stone steps outside his house, and it was so dark it nearly swallowed them both up.

"Where did you two go?" Haru asked, and there was no chance that Makoto could lie, not again.

"...A love hotel."

It was silent and dark, and Makoto couldn't make out Haru's expression. Just was he was about to apologize for everything and anything, Haru turned to go to his house.

"Good," was all he said.

"Wait!" Makoto called out, not sure what _Good_ meant and not sure what the silence meant and not sure why it was so dark and just simply afraid. "I... I'm sorry!"

Haru was watching him, and for a moment, Makoto forgot that it was dark for Haru, too, and that he couldn't see any better than Makoto could. Makoto felt naked.

"We're still going running with Rin in the morning?" Haru asked, and Makoto blinked four times before he could make sense of the simple sentence.

"Ah! Of course!" 

Haru nodded, and turned. "Wake me up in the morning, then."

Makoto stood, dumbfounded, but Haru was getting closer to his door, so... "I-I will!" he promised, and as Haru opened his door, Makoto could see him nodding. Then Haru stepped inside, and Makoto was alone in the dark.

He stood there for a moment, thinking about the catbed and waking up Haru and Rin's smile. Finally, he turned, unable to _not smile_ , and went home.

  


* * *

  



End file.
